Cogan Kita
by plateakuu
Summary: SasuSaku's Islamic Fanfiction. Me time Sakura tergantikan dengan pertemuan tak terduganya dengan seseorang bernama Sasuke. / "Ya kalo kita jodoh lo boleh makai kata kita buat gue sama elo." Penasaran? Yuk baca dan review!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Cogan Kita © kr-cokelat

Rate T; AU; Non-baku; SasuSaku's Islamic Fanfiction

.

"Oper ke kiri, Mblo!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sambil bertopang dagu. Bosan. Menonton bola yang diperebutkan para lelaki kurang kerjaan ini benar-benar menjemukan.

Hancur sudah harapan Sakura tadi pagi. Me time yang ia rencanakan digagalkan oleh abang tercintanya, Sasori. Harusnya sekarang Sakura sedang menikmati ketampanan Kim Shin Ahjussi dan keimutan Yoo Duk Hwa sambil makan cemilan! Bukan malah duduk di pinggir lapangan futsal sambil melihat bola sepak yang terus digilir.

"Minum dong, Dek," ujar Sasori sambil menghampiri Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura membalas ucapan lelaki itu dengan melemparkan botol mineral ke arah kakaknya.

"Kenapa aku harus nemenin Abang futsal, sih? Sekarang itu jadwal me time buat aku, Bang. Harusnya sekarang aku nonton Goblin, tahu." Sakura mengomel tanpa menatap wajah Sasori, ia malah sibuk browsing update-an drama korea terbaru. Jempol tangan kanannya sibuk menggeser layar ponsel pintar miliknya.

Sasori memutar bola matanya sekilas. Adiknya ini benar-benar harus disembuhkan. "Lah, daripada kamu nonton korea-korean gak jelas, ya mending nonton cogan asli, dong, Dek."

"Cogan? Cowok yang pada hobi giring bola sambil mamerin dengkul ke atas itu Abang katain cogan? Cogan dari mananya? Cogan buat aku itu yang gak mengumbar aurat, Bang," ujar Sakura setelah melirik sinis ke arah abangnya.

"Ya elah, Dek, di mana-mana celana futsal emang segitu, sedengkul doang."

"Tapi kan mereka bisa pakai deker lutut buat nutup aurat atau malah pakai celana training sekalian biar syar'i." Sasori spontan tergelak, mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Ia tertawa hingga tersedak air yang diminumnya.

"Kan, Abang kualat, kan!" pekik Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian tengkuk Sasori. "Ini Abang kesedak pasti gara-gara kualat misahin aku sama Lee Dong Wook!"

Setelah batuknya selesai, Sasori mendecak pelan. Ia menggerutu dengan suara rendah. "Dosa apa aku, ya Allah, punya adek gila macem ini."

Dak! Kaki Sasori menjadi korban tendangan Sakura yang tenaganya gak kira-kira.

"Eh, anjrit! Gak usah main kasar kali, Dek! Sakit tahu," rutuk Sasori sambil mengelus-elus tulang keringnya.

Sakura cekikikan begitu melihat abangnya kesakitan. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan tawanya, dengan muka datar ia berujar, "Astagfirullah hal'adziim, inget Surat Al-Humazah, Bang. Celakalah bagi setiap pengumpat dan pencela."

Sasori mengabaikan nasihat dari adiknya, ia malah berkata, "Nah ini, yang Abang heran dari kamu. Nyeramahin orang aja udah kayak pro banget, tapi kok punya hobi nonton drama korea yang bahkan Abang nggak tahu faedahnya apa."

Sakura cemberut mendengar ejekan abangnya. "Ih, aku kan nonton drakor cuma tiap satnight doang, sama kayak Abang kalo futsal. Lagian cuma hiburan, kenapa dipermasalahin, sih?"

"Ehem."

Suara deheman yang secara tiba-tiba terdengar membuat pembicaraan duo Haruno itu terhenti. Sakura menatap lelaki di depannya dengan heran. Siapa?

"Wih, dateng juga, lo. Tumben main ke arena futsal?"

Lelaki yang baru saja datang itu menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi datar sambil menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasori. "Kamera gue, Mblo."

"Mampus! Gue lupa, ketinggalan di mobil," ujar Sasori seraya menepuk jidatnya. "Gue ambil bentar, ya. Titip adek gue dulu."

Lah?

"Abang!" teriak Sakura yang tidak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan teman abangnya yang notabene orang asing baginya.

"Etdah. Bentaran doang, Dek. Kamu di sini aja dulu sama temen Abang."

Sakura mendesis pelan, ia merutuki sikap abangnya yang suka seenak jidat alias berbuat semaunya. Tak lama, ia mendongak, menatap lagi orang yang kata Sasori adalah temannya.

Fabiayyiaalaaa irobbikumaa tukadzibaaan. Maka nikmat Tuhanmu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan? Sakura mengucap kalimat tersebut berkali-kali dalam hatinya.

Masyaa Allah, ini nih yang namanya cogan!

Tiba-tiba saja gadis berkerudung merah muda itu tersipu saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Ya Allah, jauhkan hamba dari godaan setan yang terkutuk.

"Gue Sasuke," ujar lelaki itu sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku Sakura, Kak."

Hening menguasai mereka setelah perkenalan singkat itu usai. Sakura yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan canggung mulai mengawali pembicaraan. "Gak maen futsal, Kak?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gue lebih suka panahan."

Wow. Sakura terkesima mendengarnya. "Widih, beneran, Kak? Kok bisa?"

"Kok bisa apanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Kok bisa suka panahan? Kan biasanya cowok-cowok sukanya sepak bola, futsal, basket, voli, yang gitu-gitu, deh."

Sasuke mengerdikkan bahunya. "Gue pernah dikasih tahu sama ayah gue, kalau panahan itu dianjurin diajarin ke anak. Sunnah Rosulullah katanya."

Sakura tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Aih, udah cogan ngelaksanain sunnah Rosul pula. Bikin meleleh aja.

"Bukan katanya kali, Kak. Emang panahan itu sunnah Rosul. Selain itu ada renang sama berkuda, yang dianjurin buat diajarkan ke anak-anak kita kelak."

"Kita?"

Pipi Sakura memerah begitu menyadari ambiguitas kata yang ia gunakan. "Eh, maksud aku kita secara universal. Bukan kita, aku dan Kak Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh mendapati Sakura yang salah tingkah. "Kita yang gue sama lo juga gakpapa kali."

Ha?

Ha?

Ha?

Muka Sakura benar-benar merah padam sekarang. "Maksud Kak Sasuke apa?"

"Ya kalo kita jodoh lo boleh makai kata kita buat gue sama elo," kata Sasuke sambil diiringi kekehan dari mulutnya.

Suasana sekarang benar-benar canggung bagi Sakura. Melebihi suasana ketika awal sebelum mereka berbincang tadi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan cara agar suasana mencair atau cara agar Sasuke berhenti tertawa karena lagi-lagi pipinya masih merona.

"Nih, kamera lo!" Sasori datang dengan sedikit terengah, mencairkan suasana aneh di antara dua insan yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Begitu Sasuke mendapatkan kameranya, lelaki itu berhenti tertawa lantas berujar, "Hn, gue pamit. Bye Sakura."

Sementara yang dipamiti tidak menjawab karena ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Terlalu malu.

Sasori hanya bisa menatap interaksi keduanya dengan seksama. Sasuke hanya pamit kepada Sakura dan di sini Sakura tidak menjawab pamitan itu, tapi mukanya memerah.

Ada apa ini?

"Woi, Ayam! Lo apain adek gue?!" teriakan Sasori menggema di lapangan futsal indoor itu tanpa memperoleh jawaban dari Sasuke.

.

.

Author Note:

Haloooooo, saya kembali, ehe. Ada yang kangen saya?

Maafkan saya yang kembali dengan cerita beginian wkwkwk lagi pengen buat romansa tapi yang kagak pacar-pacaran, hehe.

So, wanna give me your review?

Sign,

kr-cokelat.


End file.
